High-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex to allow for increasing coverage in a single pass, which improves application efficiency. These high-clearance sprayers require high horsepower engines with numerous engine drive accessories and systems such as exhaust after-treatment systems that need to be mounted near the engine. Inspective and servicing these accessories and systems can present challenges because of limited space inside of engine compartments.
Current design of the engine compartment has numerous different panels and covers that can be individually opened to allow access to different areas within the engine compartment. These include a pair of front engine cowling-type access doors that can be slid side-to-side to provide access into the engine compartment from the front. Current engine access doors have a corrugated door screen held in a frame. At the top and the bottom of the frame, flanges of the frame and a door holder abut each other and are sandwiched between a pair of plastic slides. A gap between each pari of upper and lower slides at the top and bottom of the door fits over a leg of corresponding upper and lower bracket. The upper and lower brackets provide fixed rails captured between the respective slides of the doors to internally guide movement of the doors between the upper and lower pairs of slides. The upper and lower brackets require individual mounting with respect to the engine compartment. At the engine access doors, the upper and lower pairs of slides require numerous components and fasteners for assembling to the door frames, which can take substantial amounts of time for assembly.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved engine access door slide track system that provides straightforward assembly and relatively low friction sliding of the engine access doors within the tracks.